Actions
by writerthatCANTwrite
Summary: I'm terrible at writing summaries...Huck tries to tell Quinn what to do, for obvious reasons she is annoyed.


**Note: This is my first fanfic, I'm decidedly NOT a talented writer so hopefully this is not awful.**

 **Obviously I am not Shonda Rhimes nor am I ABC so I don't own these glorious characters.**

* * *

She could feel him watching her as she spoke to Charlie on the phone. She knew there was no point in trying to hide that they were making dinner plans. As she hung up the phone she felt him stepping closer. She turned to face him, trying to look strong. trying to look like him being a mere two steps from her didn't make her entire body shudder and her heart ache.

"What do you want Huck." She wondered if he would lunge in to kiss her again, like the last time she had asked him what he wanted. Yet she knew he wouldn't. He didn't want her now. He had made that clear.

"I don't want you with him." He said calmly. She couldn't hide her anger "You don't get a say in who I am with Huck! You don't get a say in who I choose. You didn't want me. Remember? So I found someone who does. You don't get a say in that because you. didn't. want. me!" She had been yelling, she didn't care anymore if anyone heard. He had his classic neutral expression as he watched her pace angrily. He took a step back, holding his hands behind his back. He looked down as he spoke " I never said that Quinn." He worked to keep his voice calm, yelling at Quinn would only get them both worked up. Nothing good would come of that. "You didn't have to say it Huck. All you had to do is stop taking my calls. All you had to do to prove to me that you don't want me was leave me to be alone on Christmas. You knew I was alone. You left me to be alone. That's how I know. So don't give me that bull shit 'I never said that' you said it how you say things best. With action." Huck sighed as he finally met her gaze "I don't want you with him." And with that he turned then walked across the hall back to his office.

She fell into her chair heavily. How did he always manage to get her so frustrated? He barely said anything. All he had to do was stand there and look at her like he cared; especially now when she knew he didn't.

To be honest she wasn't even sure she wanted to be with Charlie. He had been right all along. Nobody wanted her but him. He was her pastime, a way to at least look as if she was over it. Over Huck.

Minutes later she watched as Huck left OPA. Maybe he had found a lead on the case, but she wasn't convinced. She moved quickly to catch up with him but the elevator was already on its way down. She'd have to follow him instead.

It didn't take long after realizing where Huck was leading her to accept that she'd never be able to trail him without him knowing it. She sped up to walk beside him. "Where were you going?" He hated when she asked questions and she knew it. "This is where I was going." He stated calmly. She sighed heavily at his response then walked through the lobby door of her apartment building that he held open. "Charlie isn't here. Why are you doing this?" Huck continued walking, he didn't respond to her questions as they walked. They arrived at the door of her apartment. He stood as if to wait for her to open it and invite him in. She stood and glared at him silently refusing to open the door, she was angry, but mostly she was irritated and confused. Huck swiftly reached into his pocket, pulling out a key and opening the door. "What the hell! You made a key!" She couldn't hide her slight amusement. Huck's lips curled centimeters, it wasn't a true smile and it lasted less than a second, but she had always been able to read him. "Huck. What do you want from me. You didn't want to be with me, so tell me why you care who I'm with." There were mere inches between them. His eyes focused on her lips. She inhaled sharply at the realization. Her eyes searching his. Pleading for an explanation. "I told you. I never said I didn't want you." At that his lips were devouring hers. Initially she stood frozen as he kissed her, but soon her hands found their way to his waist, pulling him flush against her as their mouths moved together desperately. His hands were quickly in her hair pulling her to him as his tongue fought hers for control.

As they lay, legs tangled together, her head on his bare chest. She couldn't stop thinking about it. "You still never told me why you care so much who I'm with." He hazarded a glance down at her, her eyes were filled with confusion, it reminded him of how she used to be. Before she had gotten too close to him. He pulled her tighter against him. "I care." He stated simply. She frowned. "You care about me or about whether or not I'm with Charlie?" She watched his eyes as they searched the ceiling for answers. "Both. I care if you're with him because I care about you. He's not a good person, Quinn." Her cheek nestled into his neck softly. "Yeah well neither am I, Huck." He is lips were on her forehead as he rubbed her arm gently "You are. You just got too close to a monster." "No. I fell in love with one, and I became one all at once. It isn't anyone's fault but my own. I didn't care what happened. I just wanted you to be with me. I let the lines blurr because I didn't care any more. I didn't want to be naive Quinn anymore. I wanted to be your Quinn." He cringed "You love me?" She closed her eyes as she rest her forehead on his cheek. "I love you. Nothing else matters to me but you. You're all I have, Huck." He pulled away from her slowly, looking her in the eyes as his hands found their way to either side of her face. He was so confused by what he felt. He was overwhelmed with pride in her. With fear of what he had done to her. Her beauty, and the way her mind worked overcame him. All he wanted was to tell her how he felt. "You were right." Her face scrunched together in a confused expression. "About what?" He smiled, a real smile this time. "I'm better with actions than words."


End file.
